Promises
by Destiney
Summary: Someone couldnt keep there promise, "Gift Spoiler"


Promises

Promises.

Author- Destiney

Disclaimer- I own only my morbid twisted mind. But I'm working out a law suit to get Spike J 

Spoilers- The Gift.

Rated- if you can watch the show you can read this.

Distribution- Read, Want, Take,

Feedback- as any writer would say, PLEASE!

Summary- someone couldn't keep their promise. Season finally spoilers

Authors note- * flash backs * obviously means flash backs. "Sorry about the Angel 1. I couldn't think of how he felt. I'm so sorry.

%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^% 

__

Dawn listen to me. 

Listen. I love you. 

I'll always love you,

But this is the work I have to do.

Tell Giles I… tell Giles I figured it out.

And I'm okay. Give my love to my friends.

You have to take care of them now.

You have to take care of each other. You have to be strong.

Dawn. The hardest thing in this world is to live in it.

Be brave. Live. For me.

~ Buffy: Buffy the vampire slayer, The gift. 2001~

%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%

It was almost sunrise and spike had to make his rounds before the dawn. But most importantly he had to see the women he loved. 

He walked silently through the cemetery getting closer and closer to the heart brake and pain all over again. Its been only a month sense the funeral but Spike felt like he was still there watching them gently put the coffin in the ground.

She had denied a wake, as did her mother for the same reasons. 

'She was so young,' 

Thought Spike. 

He thought Joyce was young, but this, this scared him. He wondered how long he might have had if he hadn't ran into Dru or the fang gang he now called his family. 

Family he had no idea what the meaning of that word was. Here lies a family. A silent family who now had to spend eternity beside each other. But what got to Spike was the fact that they wanted to be beside each other. 

'You couldn't get me, Dru, Darla and the pounce in the same room with out it meaning a plan for the next apocalypse.' 

He thought.

Spike stared down it seemed so far down. He wondered how it felt to be at peace no worries of the end of the world. No worries of not having the one you love. He wondered more so 

'Why? Why did she leave so soon after the funeral? I know it's not fair to blame her for the choices she made but why did she make it?'

He loved them all and wanted to have them back he needed to hear there voices calling him whether to yell or complain or just to talk about there problems. He would give up his life for just one day for them to be a family again. 

%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^% 

__

Once upon a time there was a kitty.

She was very little, and she was alone and nobody wanted her. 

One day the kitty was running around on the street and a man came and swooped her up and took her to the pound.

And at the pound there were lots of other kitties, and there were puppies and some ferrets.

~ Tara: Buffy the vampire slayer, Family. 2001~

%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%

Xander saw Spike walk away from the graves. At one time he would have grabbed him and lectured him on being here but he knew spike was suffering over their deaths as much as he was. 

Xander had loved all of them like they were his own family. He could never have a real relationship with anyone other then the gang. When Anya came around Xander thought he could stop loving them and Love his future wife but he knew it was impossible he could never stop loving them. 

He was glad he could help fight Glory he hated the hellbitch as much as he hated himself for not being there. He could have stopped it but its over. 

He stared down toward where the loves of his life lie. 

'Down so far down.'

He thought. He wondered what it would be like to be at peace. To not have to worry about another apocalypse. To not have to worry about your love dying as quick as you old loves. He would have given up his life to have one day when the Glory thing hadn't happened and they were close as close as friends could get. It's true he loved all of them.

%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^% 

__

You're not friends. 

You'll never be friends you'll be in love till it kills you both.

You'll fight. You'll shag, 

You'll hate each other till it makes you quiver,

But you'll never be friends.

Real love isn't brains, children. It's blood; 

Its blood screaming inside you to work its will.

I may be loves bitch but at least I'm man enough to admit it.

~ Spike: Buffy the vampire slayer, Lovers walk. 2000~

%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^% 

Willow pasted Xander in the cemetery all she could manage was a nod. As she pasted him she looked up and saw the sun coming up above the horizon. 

'I hope Spike got home safe.' 

She thought. 

As she saw the graves her heart sunk, there were no flowers, no leaves anything it all looked so bare. 

She chanted and incantation and waved her hands and little flower grew from each grave. She opened her eyes and saw the flowers bloom so beautiful then wither away to nothing. 

'Just like our friendship.'

She thought. I

'It was at its best than, they left all of them.'

But Willow knew their deaths were her fault. If she had spent more time with Buffy and Dawn in stead of doing magic for Tara she could have saved her. It was all her fault. 

Deep inside Willow knew it wasn't her fault but it felt better to blame someone then just except the fact that its over and there not coming back.

Willow loved them they were the women in her life that she loved in a family way. She loved Tara so much but knew she could never tell her the way she felt for that family it was so strong yet so gentle. Willow couldn't explain it but when she was near them this energy went through her. But now the energy was gone she felt dead inside. She wondered how Spike could live like this how anybody could. When Buffy lose Joyce Willow knew she hurt inside, she herself hurt but now she knew how Buffy felt and was proud of how strong she had been. 

%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^% 

__

You ever think,

The reason you haven't found a great relationship on the hellmouth is because 

It's a hellmouth.

Seems to me, 

This is a pretty terrible place to try and build anything.

~Xander: Buffy the vampire slayer, I was made to love you. 2001~

%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^% 

Giles slowly walked up and put a hand on Willows shoulder. She looked up and stood. 

Giles pulled the Wicca into a silent embrace and before releasing her, he whispered in her ear. 

"It's alright." 

Willow smiled and wiped the tears away she picked up her stuff and slowly walked out of the graveyard. 

Giles watched her leave. After a few minuets when everything was silent, Giles pulled off his glasses and cried. He fell on his knees in front of the graves and put each hand on at least one of them. This was his family. He knew it they knew it. He loved all of them each of them. Some of it was because loving them was his destiny some of it was because of the time he spent with each one. They all had their gifts, Of course some more mystical then others but it was there. He didn't want them to see him cry he was the watcher, Stuffy old Brit. who could never cry. But he had to. The council told him a few days after the funeral that he was renewed and had to report back to London. He figured he had nothing left here, but when he went to the shop to pack up and saw the Scooby gang he knew that, that family weren't the only people he loved. The next night he turned them down. When traverse asked him why Giles frankly stated. 

"I figured it out."

Traverse and the other watchers had no idea what he meant but Giles had a feeling that some one far above was smiling down. 

When Giles looked down he saw that the graves seemed to shrink they looked so far below him so far down. He wondered what it was like to finally be at peace. No more worrying that the scoobies were in danger. No more worrying about a vampire or demon looking for the slayer and settling for you. But most of all Giles thought how nice it would be if he could give up his life to bring them back and give them all a normal life.

%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^% 

__

You feel smothered. 

Trapped like an animal, pure in ferocity,

Unable to actualize the urges within…clinging to one truth like a flame struggling to burn within an enclosed glass…That a beast this powerful cannot be contained.

Inevitably it will brake free and savage the land again…I will make you whole again.

Make you savage.

~ Adam: Buffy the vampire slayer, The Yoko factory. 2000. ~

^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^ 

Tara and Anya decided it was better to go together. They were the black sheep of the scoobies they hadn't been there from the first like Willow and Xander but even if they didn't show it they loved the family just as much.

"We should have brought flowers." 

Anya said as they saw the head stones side by side. 

"That's what Xander told me you do when some one dies you bring flowers." 

She finished. 

"I don't think flowers is good enough. I think they need something special you know?" 

Tara said. After the final death of someone she loved her stutter had disappeared it was amazing. Giles had said sense when her mother died she got it when her friend died she lost it. But everyone knew it was just because now she wasn't nervous. 

Anya was devastated when the she died. She kept repeating to Xander, 

"She's to young. She's to young." 

Usually he would be annoyed but now he had to agree. 

"I find it hard to look at this is it hard for you?" 

Anya asked not sure if it's a normal feeling. 

"Yah I do." 

Tara answered. She sat down on the smoothed out surface below the headstones. Anya did the same. 

"What are you doing?" 

Anya asked seeing Tara closes her eyes and put her hand to the ground. 

"My mother said before she died that if the spirit is distressed or stuck somewhere then there vibe is still warm but if they are at peace then its cold." 

Tara did each person then stood up and slightly whispered. 

"Its cold." 

There was almost disappointment in her voice she was hoping that maybe if it was warm then there was a chance that they could save them but it was cold. Freezing from the approaching winter. Anya stood up and looked down she asked Tara. 

"Why is it down so far? Is it suppose to be like that?" 

She asked. Tara spoke but never took her eyes off the head stone. 

"I think it only looks that way but in reality it's so close we can reach out and touch it." 

Tara answered. 

"Oh," 

Anya whispered back. Tara finally became the one to ask. 

"What do you think its like?" 

Anya just stared. 

"What?" 

She finally managed. 

"To be at peace, You know not to have to worry about things like food or love." 

Tara said. 

"I think it's more like not having to worry about being hurt or dying because you're already dead." 

Anya said. Tara would have been angry with anyone else who gave the comment but this was Anya so she understood. 

"I loved them." 

Tara whispered. 

"Me to." 

Anya said.

%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^% 

__

You can't make it any different.

I'm going to get old,

And you can't promise you'll be there 

When I'm all wrinkly

And my teeth are artificial

And stuck into my wrinkly mouth with an adhesive.

~ Anya: Buffy the vampire slayer, The replacements. 2001. ~

%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^% 

That day had been long and silent nobody talked at all. Angel had made his way to sunnydale in time for the funeral. But the night after the scobbies paid their respects angel decided to take a brake. 

As he got there he couldn't help but be in awe. It was so painful to think of that woman he loved being six feet underneath him. He felt bad for not being here for the others but he didn't love them as much. He knew he couldn't stay here he had to go back to the apartment he bought. 

Angel moved back from La. away from Cordy and the gang he figured he left for her so he'll return for her too. He stooped half way of leaving to take a second to wonder 

'What would it be like if he staked himself now. Could he be with her? Would the powers allow his soul go to heaven? Of course not even if his soul is pure he's not. Look what he aloud Drusilla and Darla to do. He isn't meant to be aloud close to heaven why would he be aloud in it.' 

He whirled around leaving the graveyard empty and cold. 

%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^% 

__

I could so save the world

If someone handed me super powers.

But I'd think of a cool name 

And wear a mask to protect my loved ones,

Which Buffy doesn't even.

~ Dawn: Buffy the vampire slayer, Real me. 2001. ~

%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^% 

*"Dawn listen to me. Listen. I love you. I'll always love you but this is the work I have to do. Tell Giles I…Tell Giles I figured it out and I'm okay. Give my love to my friends. You have to take care of them now. You have to take care of each other. You have to be brave, Dawn. The hardest thing in this world is to live in it. Be brave. Live in it. For me." 

Buffy said as she stood on the platform. The portal opening behind her. Dawn stared as her sister jumped into the portal and out of her sister's life. 

"I love you, Buffy." 

Dawn whispered. As she remembered her sisters selfless act. Dawn slowly unscrewed the pill bottle and pooped as many as she could fit in his mouth she took one long last look in the mirror before her then drank down the water. *

Spike walked down the graveyard doing what he does every night he silently dropped on one knee and read the letters in the headstone farthest to the right he took one finger and traced them.

Dawn Summers.

1987-2001

Beloved sister devoted friend.

She helped save the world a lot.

__ __


End file.
